


Property Of Aurora Holmes

by thegoldensnitch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldensnitch/pseuds/thegoldensnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was right. He was always right. He was the Doctor, that’s just what he did. He seemed to have all of the answers to everything. Every answer for every question except ‘What’s the plan’. Then again even when people made plans it never really went the way they wanted to. It all usual went to hell only minutes after your plan went into action. I suppose that’s why he never really had a solid plan, why it seemed to change on him faster than a person could blink. Hang on, bad wording. Don’t blink. Never blink. Especially if there are concrete angel statues around. They are bad. Very bad. Very bad and very dangerous. These angels, if you see them you should be scared. Don’t believe me? Ask the Doctor. Have questions? Ask the doctor. Need answers? Ask the doctor. All the answers to your questions can be fixed by the Doctor. How do I know? My name is Aurora Holmes and the Doctor is my friend and I am his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of Aurora Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I do not own any Doctor Who characters

The Doctor was right. He was always right. He was the Doctor, that’s just what he did. He seemed to have all of the answers to everything. Every answer for every question except ‘What’s the plan’. Then again even when people made plans it never really went the way they wanted to. It all usual went to hell only minutes after your plan went into action. I suppose that’s why he never really had a solid plan, why it seemed to change on him faster than a person could blink. Hang on, bad wording. Don’t blink. Never blink. Especially if there are concrete angel statues around. They are bad. Very bad. Very bad and very dangerous. These angels, if you see them you should be scared. Don’t believe me? Ask the Doctor. Have questions? Ask the doctor. Need answers? Ask the doctor. All the answers to your questions can be fixed by the Doctor. How do I know? My name is Aurora Holmes and the Doctor is my friend and I am his companion.

The Doctor is a man but not an ordinary man, no, definitely not an ordinary man. You see the Doctor isn’t human, oh no. In fact the only human thing about the Doctor is the way he looks. A raggedy man with a bowtie and a blue box because bowties are cool and so is the TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The Doctor is a timelord, an around a thousand year old time lord with two hearts and a sonic screwdriver traveling through time and space saving the world and collecting companions.

I am Aurora Holmes. I’m his newest companion. Twenty year old half human from the year 2025. Humans have evolved and moved around the galaxy. They’ve breaded with other species, gaining and changing their traits. Unlike the past humans I can access and use 100% of my brain. I can alter my appearance, heal myself, read minds, move things with my mind, along with many other cool new things. Cool new things that always seem to fascinate the Doctor and distract him, usually during a time that was not a really good time to get distracted but that was how he worked. A hero with the shortest attention span I’ve ever seen. He was a child. A child in a clumsy adult timelord child. The only person who had ever taken a liking to me. The only person who actually wanted to spend time with me. You see in the year 2025 no one had any time for a 20 year old girl with depression and an eating disorder. Not with my abilities. No one believed that depression, anxiety, eating disorders, or any mental disorder of any kind especially with the mental abilities to literally change minds and thoughts. I was an outcast, a misfit because even with all of the amazing things I could do mentally with 100% use of my brain’s mental capacity. The Doctor saw potential in me. Potential that no one else seemed to see or care about for that matter. He came to me during the night and whisked me away into the stars, to different planets with races even the future race of humans had not seen. He saved the earth and these planets and races with me by his side.

I have kept a journal of these adventures as a way to pass on my memories so that my legacy will live on. To prove that I was not useless as many people think I am. To prove that the Doctor was real and to tell about how he took a chance on me and did not regret it. How he unlocked my true potential and became my only friend and family. This is the story of my life with the doctor. Welcome to my life. Welcome to my journal and say hello to the Doctor.


End file.
